


Home

by Sacred



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Nyssa Deserves To Be Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is the key to returning Sara's soul to her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Nyssa took stock of her sudden change in surroundings. Oliver and the red-suited metahuman who had aided her in her flight from Nanda Parbat were conversing quietly to the side before the man suddenly left the room in another flash of light. Laurel, Thea, John Diggle, and Quentin Lance were also conversing among themselves, Laurel looking away as Nyssa’s gaze lingered on her for a few moments. It was obvious this was the Green Arrow’s lair, though once she caught sight of the figure lying so very still in the center of the floor she ignored all else. Sara was lying on her back, surrounded by candles, an etching marked on the floor beneath her. She tread carefully around the etchings and candles, not disturbing any of it. She was well-versed in the power of ritual and the man who had obviously directed this effort had an otherworldly air about him.

“Well, here she is. Right then, Nyssa was it? What we are here to attempt is a restitutione animae, a-“

“Restoration of the soul to the body. Are you capable of performing such a feat?”

The man held out a hand towards her. “John Constantine, at your service.”

Nyssa gave him a firm handshake. “I thank you for your efforts. What will we do if this fails?”

“If this fails we’ll all be too dead to care. Oliver mentioned you to me after I said we needed those with the strongest bonds to Sara present. Thankfully he has a speedy friend, eh? Now I can only bring one other person with me besides you, so I suggest you prepare yourself.”

In the end, it’s Oliver who is holding her hands as Constantine starts his incantations. The power flickers, the candles ebb, Nyssa ignoring the thrumming and focusing on Oliver’s grip, eyes closed until the sounds of the others in the room vanishes. Opening her eyes, Nyssa feels a sudden jolt strike her as she’s in an entirely new location. A familiar, yet alien location at the same time. This was home, yet the more she looked around the more she recognized it as the prison this place really was.

A cry rang out, one Nyssa recognized and started to run towards the familiar voice, but was stopped by Constantine’s voice from behind. “If you follow that sound you’ll be trapped here for all eternity, not the top of my bucket list, I can tell you. Now what we need is a guide.”

As the man stepped forward, Nyssa realized that she was in her usual League garb, Oliver in his costume, both armed. She watched as the lighter rose in the air and pointed towards the wall. Following the guide’s lead, she followed, Oliver keeping pace with Constantine hot on their heels.

The wall parted, showing the pit and inside Nyssa could see her beloved. League members stood in the way. A few swift slices of her sword and Oliver’s arrows soon erased them from existence, the pair nearly upon Sara when an arrow whizzed past Nyssa’s ear. Turning, she spotted a robed figure with her father’s ring on its finger. She made to go back and aid Constantine, realizing that she would likely be stuck here if the man were to die, when he held up his hand towards her.

“The both of you need to save Sara. You two are the only ones who can! I can take care of myself, now go!”

Sara was certain this time she would sink under the waters of the pit. She had fought, with every ounce of her strength, with every blow she knew, but the living corpses were relentless. A familiar face rose up from the endless churning of the pit.

Shado.

Her face was marred with the bullet that had ended her life, skin corpse-like, lips curled into a devilish smirk. “Sara, join us. It’s only fair, after all. You killed me. You hurt Oliver. Destroyed Nyssa. Ruined your family. Why do you still linger here? Just give up and join us.”

More bubbling as the men she’d tortured on Ivo’s ship, the countless multitude she’d killed while with the League surfaced, their faces skulls with chunks of meat here and there, lidless eyes boring into her. “Join us!”

She scratched her bare fingers agains the walls of the pit, futilely trying to get a purchase, anything, when she heard two voices from above.

“SARA!”

Looking up, she saw Oliver and Nyssa, arms outstretched towards her. Shado’s decaying hands sunk deeply into her shoulders and she screamed as every part of her felt like it was burning. Nysa’s sword darts out, severing the arms while Ollie uses his free hand to jab an arrow into the head of another undead assailant as Sara reaches with all her might.

They pull her out together and it takes all of Nyssa’s strength to pull her out of the pit. As soon as that’s accomplished, the jolt takes over her body again.

She’s back in the cave, Oliver’s hands in hers, exhaustion filling them, when Nyssa looks towards Sara’s body and Constantine’s hunched over figure, the man supporting himself on a nearby bannister. “Did we succeed?”

Sara suddenly bolts upright, Laurel and Quentin approaching swiftly, both hugging her. It’s only a moment, but Nyssa meets her gaze and sees the familiar light in those blue eyes and in that light she has her answer.

She doesn’t go to Sara, keeps her distance, allows the family time to heal. She offers the most eloquent thanks she can to Constantine, the man handing her his business card in response before heading off to talk to Oliver. Still, she doesn’t approach her beloved, merely takes in the scene of Sara alive again, ignores the call to hold her in a heated embrace.

By the time she stops looking, Oliver is alone and staring at the elevator whisking Constantine away as Nyssa approaches. “Thank you.” He turns to look at her then.

“You’re welcome, Nyssa. Felicity’s ready to set you up with a new identity in the city. I have a feeling you won’t be returning to Nanda Parbat after speaking with Flash.”

“And what would I do here? Join you on your mission?”

“That’s up to you. Whatever you decide, I have a feeling you won’t be alone.” He motioned towards Sara and the others.

Nyssa looked with him, eyes lingering on Sara. “I don’t know if she’ll remember me.” 

“She will and I know she still loves you. The Pit can’t take that away.”

“It stole from my father,” she replied. His right hand is on her shoulder then, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“Sara loves you, Nyssa.”

He left her then, Nyssa watching as he interacted with everyone and felt her empathy towards this man grow. Despite her initial efforts, despite trying to kill him, Oliver Queen had become the friend she had wished for growing up in Nanda Parbat in the midnight hours, starving and injured after the countless training sessions she had endured. 

Taking a deep breath, Nyssa walks towards her beloved and the winding, weaving fate ahead.

Her confidence falters a bit as she stands in front of Sara, eyes meeting hers, when Laurel pushes her just that much more forward.

Sara catches her, eyes watering as she holds her tenderly. Nyssa finds a sob escaping as she returns the embrace, whispering into her right ear. “Hadhih alnnudub tawilat qad yatawwaq l einaq almunaqasat alkhassat bik, habibti.” Sara’s hold on her tightens a bit more.

“You asked me to come home once upon a time,” Sara murmurs into the crook of her neck, “I’m home now, Nyssa. I love you.”

Nyssa kisses her and realizes she’s home as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyssa's whispered phrase to Sara is the first lines of Priscilla's Song from The Witcher 3 game: These scars long have yearned for your tender caress. Give the song a listen if you want, it's a great one that really applies to Nyssa/Sara, in my opinion.


End file.
